1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-pedaling standing type bicycle structure, more particularly to a rear-pedaling standing type bicycle structure that provides a simple, easy, convenient and unique way of operating a bicycle to achieve the effects of expanding the exercising range and giving more fun to the exercise and game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bicycle is driven to move forward by pedaling on a pair of pedals installed with an included angle of 180 degrees for a circumferential movement, and wheels of the bicycle are driven by related transmission components (including a crankset, a chain and a flywheel, etc), and the wheels keep rotating to drive the bicycle body forward. Further, a general bicycle has a seat cushion provided for a bicycle rider to sit, so that the body weight of the rider is supported by the seat cushion to allow both legs to apply a sufficient force for a smooth and safe circumferential movement of the pedals. Although the traditional bicycles can achieve the transportation purpose, the rider's upper body movement is limited by the rider's sitting on the seat cushion, and the exercise effect is not as expected, and the fun of riding the bicycle is not as good. Traditional bicycles no longer provide a good motive for riders to ride the bicycles.